


I Get To Have You

by Jfics



Series: Life Is A Collection Of Moments [4]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Jealous Eve, Jealousy, KE Week 2020, KillingEveWeek, annoyed Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jfics/pseuds/Jfics
Summary: Villanelle can sense when a pair of eyes are on her. It’s an essential skill if you’re an assassin, of course. The gaze she feels now, however, is entirely different.Killing Eve Week Day 5 - Jealousy
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Life Is A Collection Of Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903933
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	I Get To Have You

Villanelle can sense when a pair of eyes are on her. It’s an essential skill if you’re an assassin, of course. The gaze she feels now, however, is entirely different. She turns from the mirror of the dressing table to properly appreciate the eyes on her.  
“You’re staring.” 

Eve doesn’t protest.  
“Uh, yeah. Do you have any idea how distracting it is that you’re half naked right now?”

Villanelle smirks, glancing down at her attire. She’s wearing a white shirt, unbuttoned as far as her lace bra, and only underwear, that peeks from below the hem of her top.  
“I can’t get dressed yet, I’ll crease! Besides, if you’re so distracted Eve, you can do something about it.”

“Do not tempt me. Drinks were your idea, and now I really want a gin and tonic.”

Villanelle shrugs, swivelling back to face the mirror as she catches Eve rolling her eyes. As much as Villanelle enjoyed cosy nights in, going out for drinks was an excuse to make Eve dress up. As she gently highlights her cheekbones, she watches Eve in the mirror. Although Eve had protested, Villanelle had bought her the most incredible silk dress in a blush coral, adorned with statement grey buttons. 

As she shimmies into it, even she had to admit she looks hot.

“Wear the grey shoes. The high ones.” 

Villanelle suggests, collecting her hair into a sleek, low ponytail as she turns to face Eve again.

“Ok but we’re so getting a taxi both ways, or I’ll break my ankle.”

*

As they enter the bar, Villanelle feels more than just Eve’s eyes on her. She’s not surprised. Her white shirt has been buttoned. It’s now neatly tucked into the trousers of a cobalt blue pair of suit trousers, and is partially covered by the matching jacket. She wears a pair of gold brogues, erasing the usual height difference between her and Eve. A waitress shows them to a booth in the dimly lit bar, leaving them complimentary water and drink menus. The room is large, decorated in dark blues and accented by gold fixtures. Eve thumbs through the drink menu until she finds the gin. 

“Jesus, could you have chosen anywhere more expensive?”

Villanelle slides closer, her eyes following Eve’s down the extensive list of gin and tonic pairings.

“£22 isn’t that expensive.”

Eve snorts. They have very different definitions of expensive.

“Anyway, we don’t need to look at the prices, Eve.”

“I’m aware, but I take issue with drinking something that costs that much when I’ll just pee it out in an hour.”

Villanelle laughs. It’s loud, and attracts the attention of the hovering waitress.  
“What can I get for you ladies?”

Before Eve can speak, Villanelle orders her the most expensive G&T on the menu, and a vodka martini for herself.

“You’re such a dick.” 

Eve whispers as the waitress retreats to the bar with their order. Villanelle chuckles. Her leg finds Eve’s under the table.

“Would you like me to order a whole bottle of Bollinger next?”

“God no. Just keep the over-priced gin and tonics coming.”

Their first round of drinks arrive minutes later, and are accompanied by a chilled glass of champagne. Eve eyes Villanelle suspiciously, but she did hear her placing the entire order. That was not on it.

“This is from the gentleman at the end of the bar.” 

The waitress explains, lifting it from the tray and placing it in front of Villanelle. Eve chuckles, trying to turn from her position in the booth to sneak a quick glance at the bar. Villanelle offers the waitress a smile, but doesn’t make any move to touch the drink, or to make eye contact with her new admirer.

“Oh come on, it’s not like it’s drugged. Just enjoy it.” 

Eve rolls her eyes, but Villanelle is irked. Hot guys sending her drinks is one thing when she’s alone - it’s not as welcomed as hot women sending her drinks - but in Eve’s presence it just annoys her. It will annoy Eve too, so she ignores the offering.

*

They’re quite a few drinks in now, and the little collection of rapidly warming glasses of champagne on their table is really beginning to annoy Villanelle.

“Can he not take a hint?”

“Apparently not.”

“Can I kill him? Please?”

She’s buzzed from six measures of vodka, but her request to Eve is sincere. Eve bites the side of her mouth to suppress a smile at the notion. 

“I’m going to the bathroom. Please don’t!”

Villanelle’s gaze is on Eve as she crosses the the room. There’s a familiar warmth that has nothing to do with the amount of alcohol she has consumed, and everything to do with Eve in that dress; her abundance of dark curls fixed half up and half down. As her mind wonders to running her hands through the luscious locks, Villanelle doesn’t clock her admirer leaving the bar, and brazenly taking the seat next to her in the booth.

Rookie assassin mistake. She’ll blame Eve’s hotness for that lapse. She turns to face him, her brow raised.

“Yes?”

“I’ve never had a woman turn down my offer of a drink before. It’s kind of hot. I’m Mark.”

She’ll admit, he’s very attractive, but in an I-know-I-am sort of way. I mean, so is she, but whatever.

“Well I’ve never had someone incessantly send me drinks when I’m with my girlfriend. It’s kind of rude.” 

“Girlfriend? I’ll admit, I didn’t think you could get any hotter, but you just did.”

It takes every ounce of self control that Villanelle has not to break her martini glass on the table and slice it through his neck, but she resists. Instead, she paints a vivid picture of it in her head. She can’t help but smile at the thought.

“Interested?”

Oops.

“Not at all, Mark. Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to take my girlfriend home.”

*

She finds Eve at the sink in the bathroom, gently dabbing perfume to her wrists.

“You will be pleased to know I didn’t kill him. I pictured it in my head, but I didn’t do it.”

Eve smiles in the mirror as she puts her perfume back into her clutch.

“I’m so proud.” She jokes.

Villanelle closes the space between them, and Eve turns into her arms. 

“I’m sorry about him ruining our night. Do you want to get out of here?”

Eve frowns.

“Why would he ruin our night?”

“Well he was ruining mine, constantly staring over at me when I was clearly here with you. I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable, or jealous.”

Eve shakes her head, her fingers reaching to touch the smooth, blonde ends of Villanelle’s ponytail. 

“I’ll admit, I was a tiny bit jealous. At first.”

Villanelle sighs.

“And now you’re just mad. I really should kill him.”

“No, you idiot. I’m not jealous anymore, and I was never mad. I am, however, totally and completely turned on.”

Eve watches as the side of Villanelle’s mouth raises to a smirk.

“You are?”

Eve nods, moving her hand from Villanelle’s hair to the front of her shirt, slowly toying with the buttons.

“You kept turning down drinks from a hot guy, because you’re with me. That guy can’t have you, and I get to have you, and that is very, very hot.”

Villanelle’s quick fingers help Eve with the top few buttons until, like earlier, the lace underneath is exposed. She can feel her heart rate quicken as Eve cups her jaw. She allows herself to be pulled into the kiss. It’s hungry and warm. Her lips trail to Eve’s neck, her fingers flirting with the top button of Eve’s dress. Eve reaches to the clip in her hair to free it, delighting in the effect this has on Villanelle. 

“I definitely want to get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This will be my last *on time* entry for KE Week, I've got other ideas but no more time this week, so they'll probably be posted to the collection later.


End file.
